


危机公关

by 墙头于我如浮云 (Morikimi)



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morikimi/pseuds/%E5%A2%99%E5%A4%B4%E4%BA%8E%E6%88%91%E5%A6%82%E6%B5%AE%E4%BA%91
Summary: 瓦尔特 · 舒伦堡住在一个摇摇欲坠的象牙塔之间，阴谋与倾轧就像头顶上的达摩克里斯之剑，所有人中唯一可以信任的就是他的上司兼导师。后者教给他如何周旋在那些狞恶的豺狼之中，教会他如何在任何情况下都保持礼貌的微笑和得体的回应，扮演一个合格的间谍和男人眼中标准的交际花。只要他听话，伟大的帝国保安局局长会永远保护他。
Relationships: Reinhard Heydrich/Walter Schellenberg
Kudos: 2





	危机公关

帝国保安局局长永远不像是会体谅人的样子，舒伦堡只不过在自己的办公室里发了一通简讯，处理完两封信件，送走了三个来访人，海德里希的电话就像催命一样打来，要求他立即前往威廉大街。舒伦堡时常对这种蛮横无理的要求感到苦恼，但是在海德里希手底下他没什么拒绝的权力，因此还是收集了必要文件，驱车前往保安总局。 

眼下柏林依然是个美丽的城市，舒伦堡开车绕了一大圈，然后才在选帝侯大街转了弯，朝蒂尔加滕方向驶去，不久在菩提大街的克兰茨勒前停下来，坐在那儿悠闲地喝了杯咖啡。他对海德里希的秉性了如指掌，不介意将他多晾一会儿。

瓦尔特 · 舒伦堡住在一个摇摇欲坠的象牙塔之间，阴谋与倾轧就像头顶上的达摩克里斯之剑，所有人中唯一可以信任的就是他的上司兼导师。后者教给他如何周旋在那些狞恶的豺狼之中，教会他如何在任何情况下都保持礼貌的微笑和得体的回应，扮演一个合格的间谍和男人眼中标准的交际花。只要他听话，伟大的帝国保安局局长会永远保护他。

他是从大学里走出来的正经律师，处事圆滑，一丝不苟，从不让自己落下话柄。平凡的优秀也算是某种程度上的普通，如果不是遇上了海德里希，他本不会在历史上留下任何印记。这就是保安局的特色，每个人都是来自不同领域的精英，出厂后即被招募，被改造成国家机器中一颗冰冷的部件，成为辉煌秩序的其中一环。

保安局的副官办公室通常都忙碌地像个蜂巢，所有人必须时刻待命以满足他们阴晴不定的蜂后，不过今晚是个例外。舒伦堡抵达的时候只看到几个副官在懒洋洋地应付差事，他与这些副官们的关系向来很好，想要尽可能地取悦海德里希，稳定且靠谱的信息来源一直都很重要。

“总队长今晚无心工作。”

一个副官凑过来悄悄对他说，年轻的情报工作者为这句善意的提示掀了下眼皮，接着推门走进办公室。

“我还以为迟到已经成为这里的新传统了。”

孤傲的帝国保安局局长看起来永远不像是会为人和事而波动情绪的人，他巍然不动坐在办公桌后的模样仿佛一尊雕像，看到舒伦堡进来只不满地皱了下眉头。

想当初瓦尔特就是被这样的气质吸引的：圣山一样高贵的身躯，君主一般冷漠的神情，这曾是他跟随海德里希的原因。他渴望来自强大力量的征服，热衷于支配和奴役他人，同时也热切期盼着被镇压与规训。

“一件临时的小事，耽误了一些。”

年轻人轻声答道，尽可能使自己的语气温和恭顺。海德里希皱了下眉头，显然对这个敷衍的解释并不满意，他那多疑的眼帘垂下来，像是想要从他的脸上找到一丝可供解读的破绽，但不久就放弃了，将手边的文件推到一边。

“有什么重要的事吗？”

他用相当高的鼻音问道，表现出一副故作轻松的样子，但是睡过同一张床的人总能很容易地看穿对方，舒伦堡眼珠只转了半圈就意识到事情没那么简单。他不想为一些琐事耽误自己知道真相的进程，因此简略地回答：

“不，没什么特别的。”

“那你有时间和我一起吃饭吗？”

舒伦堡的眼珠又转了半圈，直觉告诉他将会有什么不好的事情发生，但这样的情况下显然没法说不：海德里希从不接受拒绝，他既不讲究你情我愿，也学不会尊重妥协。两人去了附近的伊甸酒吧，海德里希是那里的常客，一进门就被引到一处僻静的位置上，体态轻盈的服务员接着递上了酒单。

“谢谢。”年轻人回给她一个特别友好的笑容。 

瓦尔特 · 舒伦堡点个单也要卖弄风骚。他时常被身边的女性夸赞迷人幽默，风度翩翩，这种过剩的表现欲经常将海德里希惹得火冒三丈，以至于想要采取一些粗暴的行为打断他这莫名其妙的自得意满。

“缪勒在今天早些时候与我进行了长时间的讨论，我们最终达成一致意见：你所在情报部门对海外一些组织和个人的监督，应该由盖世太保负责。换句话说，这些职责应该从你的部门转移到缪勒的第四部门。”

果然，舒伦堡被这句话砸得哑口无言，一时不知该如何应对，只是茫茫然地望着他。

事实证明上帝为你打开一扇窗，必将为你关上一扇门。对于还未从升任第六部门处长的荣光里回过神来的舒伦堡来说这无疑是一个巨大的打击，不仅使他此前的一切盘算前功尽弃，还将使他的老对手有机会在国外建立自己的信息网络。他立刻从上司的语气里知道，这个计划绝对不是出自缪勒，而是从海德里希自己那不停猜疑的头脑中形成的。或许他正使用他那一贯“分而治之”的老原则，又或许他只是习惯性地欺负弱小。海德里希是个天然的霸凌者，自己的防护垒得越高，他越有兴趣将它们亲手毁掉。

“我很高兴您如此重视我的工作。”

舒伦堡直愣愣地回答，脑子还没有完全转过来。好在他永远知道该怎么说才能讨喜怒无常的王子开心，交际花的本领发挥了作用，搭配海德里希一贯欣赏的顺从姿态。他立刻同意对方的一切安排，同时故意作出一副忧虑的神情，委婉地询问自己如何该配合可怜的缪勒，表现得关切又热忱。

“他在监督海外特勤局这样微妙的任务上毫无经验，也缺乏必要的专业人手，我想知道我是否可以从我的部门里调出一个员工，以提供他所需要的帮助呢？”

他倾着身子，努力使自己像个谦卑又为大局考虑的员工：“一个没有经验的人在海外一次笨拙举动，有可能会打乱整个德国情报系统那微妙的神经网。如果您坚持这项计划，那么让我担任缪勒部门里的一个负责人会更好，我可以将它当做我的一项副业。”

“另外如果重复设立职责相同的部门，可能会使经济形势变得更加紧张，”他语气真挚，姿态婉转，却句句戳在海德里希的心坎：“而且我不敢保证，作为四年计划的负责人，财政部或戈林在考虑再次增加我们的预算时会采取什么态度。”

海德里希看起来的确像是在认真思考的样子，他不经意下沉的嘴角和拧起的眉毛标明这些问题确实有进一步的研讨价值。他狡猾的下属是个天生的游说家和读心者，永远知道怎么用迂回的方式忤逆却又让他找不到发难的理由。

“我知道缪勒在处理这些问题上经验有限，为此我愿意为他出具一份书面的基金申请，只要……”

海德里希这次没有让他继续说下去。他威胁似的摇了摇手指，一个有所意味的暗示，舒伦堡只好暂时作罢。但他认为自己已经达到了效果，这些问题至少够让海德里希琢磨上一个星期。他们重新回到刚才的气氛上，不久去了另一家夜店。等这一切结束后海德里希依然没有准许他离开，舒伦堡当然知道原因，雄性总是很容易看透，何况对方也没想遮掩。

上帝给了人类选择的自由，让他们带着原罪出生并拥有作恶和享乐的权利。空气撞击在窗户上，雨水伴着风声摇曳作响，黑暗中喘息和呻吟断断续续，听起来像是低声呜咽。小狐狸总是缺乏自制力，没一会儿就开始哭哭啼啼地求饶，那些破碎的语句在震动里发抖，听起来潮湿又惹人爱怜。莱因哈德不知道他是不是装的，毕竟瓦尔特向来最懂得给自己留后路，服软当然比硬撑要划来的多。

他们最近一次亲密接触还是在海德里希的猎场，距离现在已经过去了好几个月，当时他还在第四部门下工作，但那天后不久就升任为国外情报处处长。他从不认为自己德不配位，相反他坚信自己正是这一职位的不二人选，就像斯巴达终将入主特洛伊那样理所当然。

虽然在达成目标的途中不得不做出一些妥协。舒伦堡半夜睁眼看到海德里希披着衬衫坐在床头，正眉头紧锁地抽着一支烟。

“我仔细思考了一下，你提出的反对意见在我看来是有道理的。”

看到瓦尔特醒来，他将烟头摁灭在床头柜上。

“但是我的决定依然有效，我希望你和你的部门对有关国外的所有情报事务负责，缪勒无法应付这一切。”

舒伦堡没有立刻表态，只是竖着耳朵静静听着。

“然而，因为他将不得不用到你的人手，所以你自然会知晓他的计划和他所要采取的任何措施。你将有权查看他的信件，并拥有对财务的控制权，如果你机智地去做这件事，实际上你是在与缪勒合作。”

“我了解你，瓦尔特，我相信这种妥协的解决办法会给你足够的机会，让你能够按照你那顽固头脑所决定的那样来做事。”

说完拍了拍他的脑袋，掌心沿着后脑轻轻滑落到颈项，像是在抚摸一只宠物。瓦尔特知道自己的提议对他起了效果，虽固然有权衡利弊的因素 ，但这对于海德里希来说已是不可多得的让步。犬科动物的讨好本能显现了，他立刻挪动屁股凑到他身边，伸手攀上他的胳膊。

“对于您做出的决定我一定服从，全力配合缪勒的工作。”

他仰起脸来望他，目光温顺依赖，语气里带着不切实际的真诚，像个同丈夫承诺会善待孩子的继母。海德里希没有理会，他的手依然搭在他的后颈，手指有意无意碾着他的脸颊，若有所思。

“……不过所有这些只适用于那些我们没有设立警察机构的国家。对于那些我们确实有警署或官方联络官的国家，那里的行动将由我个人授权。”

他继续自顾自地往下说，声音像萨克森州的地平线那样刻板无聊。“缪勒的行动不必汇报到你那儿，他可以自己直接与下属部门联系，但你可以从你的部门里挑选一些合适的人员到他的部门里任职，他们会使用你的情报路线，你也有权查看他们的信件。所以，作为驻外情报处的负责人，你实际上有权知道缪勒或任何人在这些国家可能要做的一切事情，我不想和缪勒进一步讨论这个问题，明天你要自己向他解释我的决定。”

这表明他将有充分的自由按照自己想要的结果来阐释上司的决定，一切胜券在握，小狐狸信心满满地保证：“会让您满意的。”

青年脸上挂着天然的纯洁微笑，声音柔和悦耳，一只眼睛被昏黄的灯光扫出淡淡的金色，像只名贵的波斯猫。海德里希盯着他看了一会儿，抬手撩开下属额头上的碎发，然后朝他俯下身去，瓦尔特垂下眼睛，睫毛盖住了半颗眼珠。

瓦尔特 · 舒伦堡第二天穿着昨晚的旧衣服和一身海德里希的气味趾高气扬地来到保安局，神气活现地像只刚取得最高交配权的雌鸠，先是大张旗鼓地召开了一场部门全体会议，接着立刻马不停蹄去找缪勒。虽然有海德里希这张令箭在手，但听到那熟悉的巴伐利亚口音时，年轻的情报工作者依然感到身心俱疲。他花了整整两个小时才终于让对方明白自己已经挫败了他的阴谋，将支配权一分不让地收回了手中。

缪勒脸上的神情像是在疑惑究竟是什么让伟大的帝国保安局局长突然改变了策略，虽说没人有资格对别人的生活随意指摘，但八卦总是有的，比如某天小狐狸衣衫不整满脸潮红地逃出总队长办公室，你会怀疑他是刚刚经历一场紧张刺激的痛骂还是其他。总之不可否认的是，眼前这个家伙一定使了什么不可告人的特殊手段，因此他很快退求其次，提议将两个部门合二为一，然后下面再分为两个机构，一个主管内政，另一个主管情报，这样他才能满足于两人之间的从属关系。

舒伦堡明确拒绝了这个提议，但他深知缪勒是个会在倾轧中不惜一切手段打击对手的人，因此小心翼翼地搬弄文字，尽量使自己的答复抽象而笼统，既不至于导致两人关系破裂，又让他找不到什么反驳的理由。

缪勒许久都没有出声，一双小眼睛在眼底复杂地打转，很明显他明白自己已在这场不道德的掠夺中败下阵来，但这有时会促使他酝酿新的诡计。舒伦堡不由适当提高了警惕，不过他并没有表现出来，可当这位巴伐利亚人突然向前靠近并试图闻一闻空气时，他不得不强迫自己不要后退一步。

“您最近换香烟牌子了吗？” 他不怀好意地问。

“您知道总队长有多喜欢抽他的白海牌香烟，并且十分乐意与我分享。”舒伦堡回答道，脸上带着礼貌的微笑和一丝恰到好处的愠怒：他不应该是警察，他该去应聘警犬。

“我明白了，”缪勒笑起来，看他的目光好像看只刚滚出狼窝的小狐狸崽子。

“这完全说得通，不过我怀疑他还把自己的古龙水和沐浴露一并送给您作了升迁礼物……”


End file.
